1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a technique called MR (Mixed Reality) has been developed to provide a user with an environment in which real world and virtual world are mixed. AR (Augmented Reality), which is an example of MR, provides a user with an image obtained by imaging a real space and augmented with virtual object images or additional information. In the MR, some interfaces are often arranged in the real world in order to allow a user to interact with virtual world or virtual objects. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-247602 describes an MR system for providing an air hockey game in which multiple users hit a virtual puck with each other by manipulating control boxes, i.e., physical objects in real world.